More than a dream
by Miss Killigrew
Summary: Un petit pré-Reloaded, tout mimi-mimi... anti-shippers, back up now


**Le blabla habituel, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ceci n'est que pour le plaisir. Simple hobbie, pigé?**

**More than a dream**

La fenêtre de l'immeuble vole en éclat...

Comme au ralenti, le corps mince de Trinity s'élance dans le vide...

Elle tombe, il est juste derrière elle...

Ils tirent tous les deux, les balles sifflent dans l'air...

L'agent tire encore, et cette balle a à sa sortie le son de la mort.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

- Trinity!

Neo se redresse brusquement, presque étourdi. Les battements affolés de son coeur résonnent dans

sa tête et ses mains sont moites.

- Neo, est-ce que ça va?

La jeune femme est assise à son tour, une de ses mains chaudes posée rassurément sur sa poitrine,

l'autre sur son dos; son joli visage empreint d'inquiétude le fixe avec insistance.

- Trin...

La voix de l'Elu est faible et rauque, ses grands yeux noisettes brillent de terreur et il est

secoué de tremblements. Il attire Trinity contre sa poitrine et la serre désespérément contre

lui. Elle ajuste sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et passe tendrement la main dans ses cheveux

humides de sueur.

- Tout va bien, je suis là...

Après un moment, ils se laissent tomber sur le matelas; mais Neo resserre ses bras autour de sa

taille et refuse de la laisser partir.

Elle pose sa main sur sa nuque et embrasse son cou.

- Ca va aller, murmure-t-elle. Ca va.

Il hoche la tête et se détend peu à peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La voix douce de Trinity est douce et légère, elle ne veut pas le pousser.

- Rien... un cauchemar, c'est tout...

- Tu veux en parler ?

Il reste silencieux un moment, puis s'anime. Il les fait rouler sur eux-mêmes de façon à se

retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il plonge son regard dans les grands yeux bleus qu'il aime plus que

sa propre vie et effleure ses lèvres des siennes.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, tu n'as pas idée...

Elle remonte une de ses mains de ses hanches à son visage et caresse tendrement sa joue,

inquiète. Il n'est pas vraiment avare de preuves d'affection, mais en principe ses gestes

parlent pour lui, plus que les mots.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ses doigts glissent sur sa nuque et elle ramène son front vers sa bouche pour y déposer

un long baiser. Il se laisse tomber sur le côté pour modèler son corps contre le sien par l'arrière. Trinity

attrape la main qui entoure sa taille et entrelace ses doigts avec les siens avant de

la serrer sur son coeur.

Les battements sourds dans sa poitrine se réverbèrent dans son bras, preuve tactile de sa

présence et de sa vie près de lui. C'est la meilleure façon de le rassurer, elle le sait.

C'est incroyable à quel point elle peut le connaître.

Une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur le visage du jeune homme et il embrasse tendrement la

courbe de son cou. Il voudrait lui parler, lui dire à quel point elle compte pour lui, qu'elle est

la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée et qu'il l'aime comme il n'a jamais aim

quiconque. Mais il ne trouve pas les mots qu'il faut.

Après un moment de silence, un air revient à la surface. Une chanson d'amour.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Trinity se tourne dans ses bras et il voudrait de se noyer dans ses grands yeux bleus. Elle se

rapproche de lui et frotte son nez contre le sien, comme une petite fille, avec une moue qui fait naître

un sourire sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aime.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best..when you say nothing at all_

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Leurs regards restent plongés l'un dans l'autre pendant un long moment, une éternité. Et d'une façon

ou d'une autre, c'est la même mélodie qui joue doucement dans leurs esprits.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Try as they may they can never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face_

_The truth in your eyes_

_The touch of your hand_

_Let's me know that you need me.._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Elle lui rend son sourire et approche son visage du sien, à quelques centimètres à peine. Leurs

front se touchent, ils respirent le même air, les yeux dans les yeux.

Après un moment, Trinity ferme les yeux. Le jeune homme resserre son étreinte autour de sa

taille, et ils sont si près l'un de l'autre qu'on ne sait plus vraiment où il finit et où commence sa petite amie.

Il ferme les yeux à son tour et soupire. Après quelques minutes, sa respiration devient plus

régulière et il finit par glisser dans le sommeil, bercé par la douce musique de son coeur.


End file.
